


Ceux qui parlent aux dragons

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Drabble Collection, Dragon Training, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Friendship, Vikings, taming
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics autour de la relation entre Hiccup et Toothless  ;<br/>1ère vignette : Tendre la main. 2ème : Sans entrave. 3ème : Confiance réciproque. 4ème : Mérite-t-on une amitié ? <br/>5ème : Incapable de tuer un dragon. <br/>6ème : Se comprendre sans un mot. <br/>7ème : Ensemble pour toujours. <br/>8ème : Le sens des responsabilités ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sans arme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tout en haut du monde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147598) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Le garçon et son dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069315) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pont entre les espèces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une main, sans arme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup et Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec l’œuvre de Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « S’il arrivait à rentrer, ils allaient l’entendre. »  
>  d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tendre la main à un dragon… Tout le monde a toujours su, depuis sa naissance, que Hiccup ne serait jamais un vrai Viking. Personne n’aurait prédit qu’il irait jusqu’à devenir le contraire d’un Viking. Pourtant le voilà, à tenter de flatter une gueule monstrueuse capable de cracher le feu, à la bourrer de poissons, à la grattouiller…

Puis il quitte la gueule pour la queue. Un dragon à terre est un dragon mort, et un dragon mort est le seul type de bon dragon. Mais au lieu de l’achever, il lui rend son vol.

Il crée un pont entre leurs espèces.


	2. Confiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble ; la liberté en vol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Confiance et liberté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup et Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec l’œuvre de Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Une sensation de liberté, sans borne et sans entraves. »  
> d’après Oiseau_Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une sensation de liberté, sans borne et sans entraves, et en même temps l’assurance d’un lien indestructible, d’une confiance absolue dans un partenaire incroyable, c’est que le vol procurait à Hiccup et Toothless.  
Entre eux, une ligne de vie, non pas une chaîne. Autour, l’immensité. Les cieux entiers leur appartenaient. Ils glissaient sous les vents, dans la lumière.

Toothless savoure de n’être plus sous la coupe de la Reine Dragon et a fait son propre choix d’accorder sa confiance à Hiccup. Hiccup s’est enfin forgé son propre destin, différent des Vikings… avec Toothless. Leur liberté existe à travers cette confiance.


	3. Réciproque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faire équipe ça demande de la confiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Relation réciproque  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup, les dragons et les vikings  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec l’œuvre de Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et ils partageaient un lien très profond. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un lien très profond unit le dragon et celui qui le monte. Un lien de compréhension mutuelle et de confiance. Le dragon n’est pas un animal domestique, encore moins un outil ni une arme de guerre. Ça n’est pas une simple monture. C’est un compagnon plus que ne le sera jamais le chien ou le cheval les plus fidèles.

Hiccup pourrait continuer comme ça pendant des heures, mais bien sûr son auditoire ne le laissera pas faire. Les Vikings et les longs discours ne font pas bon ménage. Et il se heurte à un mur d’incompréhension quand il parle d’estime…


	4. Mérite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui vous arrive ne suit pas de loi prédéfinie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mérite-t-on une amitié ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup et Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Rin sourit, mais malgré lui, il se dit qu’il ne mérite peut-être pas un ami comme lui. »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il ne mérite peut-être pas un ami comme lui, se dit parfois Hiccup en admirant la dévotion qu’a Toothless envers lui. Des années à être traité au mieux comme inutile, au pire comme catastrophe ambulante, a ratatiné son estime de soi et il faudra de nombreux vols spectaculaires pour la regonfler un peu.

Comme l’a si durement fait remarquer Snotlout, un vrai Viking, si quelqu’un lui avait arraché la queue, ne se serait pas contenté d’un remplacement en métal et aurait bouffé celle de son tourmenteur. Mais… c’est peut-être parce qu’il n’est pas un vrai Viking justement que Toothless l’a pardonné ?


	5. Incapable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percé à jour !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Incapable de tuer un dragon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Même quand je dis la vérité elle ne me croit pas ! »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Elle ne me croit pas capable de battre un dragon_ , réalise Hiccup en voyant Astrid s’emporter un peu plus à chacune de ses réussites. _Et elle a raison_.

Depuis qu’il n’a pas su tuer Toothless – même si Toothless ne portait pas encore ce nom à l’époque – Hiccup n’a plus aucune envie de battre un dragon. Il les trouve de plus en plus fascinants et il adore apprendre – grâce à Toothless justement – de nouvelles choses sur eux.  
Et plus il en découvre sur la façon dont il fonctionne, plus il se rend compte du fossé avec les façons traditionnelles des Vikings.


	6. Sans un mot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sans un mot  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup  & Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et tu veux peut-être aussi vérifier si je ronronne quand tu me gratouilles derrière les oreilles ? »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Tu me grattouilles derrière les oreilles ?_ demande Toothless d’un regard, d’un geste de tête, d’un roucoulement. Hiccup a déjà les mains sous la collerette, les ongles sur les écailles. 

Heureusement qu’il a d’une part le cœur grand ouvert : ça leur permet depuis le début de se comprendre si facilement, même sans partager le même langage, et d’une autre les doigts agiles et musclés, grâce au travail à la forge et à tout son bricolage. Il gratte avec diligence et efficacité. Toothless en vibre de plaisir, ronronnant aussi fort qu’une armée entière de chats. (La déesse Freyja aimerait ça…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amis pour l'éternité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ensemble pour toujours et même un peu plus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup et Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell, et le titre est piqué à Pokémon ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Regardez-la aujourd’hui, elle-même rangée au service des Shinigami! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Amis pour la vie, et peut-être même au-delà ! Hiccup et Toothless ne se quitteront plus. Plus rien ne les séparera. Aucun ennemi mortel et aucune partenaire de vie non plus. Heureusement Astrid le savait dès le départ. Et heureuse ou malheureusement, il ne semble plus rester d’autre Night Fury.

Les Night Furies restent un mystère. Toothless a le même âge que Hiccup mais ça ne les renseigne pas sur sa longévité. Mais si l’un meurt, l’autre le suivra sûrement. Et où qu’ils finissent après… ça sera toujours ensemble. Un paradis humain sans son dragon, Hiccup n’en voudrait pas.


	8. Responsabilités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien ne peut les arrêter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le sens des responsabilités  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon 2  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock et Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « […] alors que lui ne désirait voyager nulle part – alors que lui ne désirait plus rien. »   
> (racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : sur la fin des 2 films  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Plus rien ne les arrêterait désormais ! triomphaient Hiccup et Toothless au terme de la bataille. Ensemble, ils étaient les plus forts. Tous les deux. Et avec tous leurs amis.

Ça faisait déjà deux alphas qu’ils abattaient en quatre ans. Deux troupes de dragons qui devenaient leur tribu. Si l’envie les prenait, ils pourraient conquérir le monde entier. Berk, ses Vikings et ses dragons alliés pourraient devenir une armée invincible. Ou juste eux deux pourraient voler jusqu’au bout du monde, libres, et tout en découvrir.  
Mais ils ne feront pas. Un chef protège les siens. Leur peuple avait besoin d’eux.


End file.
